


Forbidden experiments

by Dinosore



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Extremely Explicit, F/M, I AM SORRY, No beta reading no correcting we die like men, OP is a monster fucker, Warning for a human being fucking that weird ass mix between a dinosaur and a xenomorph, You Decide, is that teratophilia or just plain beastiality, it was a dare, unoriginal title is unoriginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosore/pseuds/Dinosore
Summary: You are a scientist working on the Indoraptor project. You have been assigned to the new prototype to begin imprinting, but it quickly became clear it needed something more than a mother figure.





	Forbidden experiments

**Author's Note:**

> It was a Tumblr dare, and I wasn't going to lose. This is terrible, though.

« Oh God, please… »

  
Scientists playing God was exactly what got you into this situation. Many spoke up about the de-extinction, but if they knew what happened in this private lab, under this seemingly perfectly normal manor, they would lose their mind.

  
The Indoraptor was built to kill. The perfect weapon any country would dream to own. Of course, the whole living weapon thing wasn’t what was floating in your mind as his tongue slid between your legs once more.

  
You looked down at the beast in his cage, snout nuzzled between the bars to please you, terrible claws wrapped around the iron in a way so unatural it looked sickening. You gasped and pressed yourself a little bit more against your side of the cage, your own wrists wrapped around the bars for leverage, as you felt the slick tongue push past your defences to taste you once more.

  
« That’s it. Good boy »

The imprinting worked well. He was your specimen and you were almost positive he wouldn’t kill you. It didn’t take long to realize he reached sexual maturity and needed a mate more than a mother. He was obviously confused about his nature, instincts fighting against conditionement on a quest to find out what he was and what needs he could feel. You could have sworn you saw him smile as he displayed his assets in some sort of courting rituals that wasn’t unlike some bird species. You were happy to return the interest.

« Fuck » you moaned, knees starting to shake, « Just a bit more… »

You wouldn’t dare go inside the cage. Not yet. There was still a risk of accident, and it seemed the Indoraptor was way smarter than a simple animal. There was something in his eyes, a hint of malice that attracted you as much as it scared you. So your little playtime had always been on separate sides of his cage. With each passing day you wanted to feel more than his tongue, but always managed to listen to reason over your hormone-driven desires.

« Here… » you gave little inviting taps above your swollen clit and the raptor purred in return, pulling out his tongue to start lapping exactly where you wanted « Oh fuck ! Right there… » you coaxed, biting your lips at the sight of his snout covered in your fluids.

Groans came out of the Indoraptor. In the haze of your pleasure you cocked your head to try and get a view of what was going on between his legs. You bit your lips at the fugitive sight of his thick cock dripping precum on the ground.

« I want it too baby… » you panted, sweat covering your body. « I want you to breed me so badly… »

Did he understand that ? The glint in his eyes seemed to change as his eyes bore into yours. That was unsettling. Animals typically didn’t hold eye contact with humans.

The jolt of pleasures you felt from your clitoris made you throw your head back. « Inside ! » you begged, voice hoarse and the raptor immediately tilted his head so he could penetrate your pussy with his tongue again. You cried out in joy and started grinding hard against his snout, wrists wrapped so tight against the iron bars your joints turned white. You felt pain in your thighs, the raptor trying to grab you, leaving you marked. The logical part of your brain knew you had to reprimand him, that he was going too far, but you were so lost in pleasure you didn’t care. Trickles of blood ran down your legs, mixing with your fluids as you gasped and came undone, grabbing onto the bars for dear life as your knees almost failed you. You rode his tongue, moaning his name, how good he was, how much you loved him.  
You don’t know how long you stayed pressed against the cage, trying to catch your breath, but you sighed softly when the Indoraptor slowly pulled his tongue out of your body, almost teasingly.

« Hmmm…good boy… » You took a step back and sat on the floor. Walking was out of the question for now. You realized how much of a mess you were, sweat, blood and fluid covering your body. The claws marks made you shiver. Did he mark you on purpose?

You looked at him, his unsettling gaze still on you. Once again, you could have sworn he grinned.

You finally got up to grab some of the towels you always bring for these types of sessions. You could hear the distinctive clicking noise of claws on the hard ground as the Indoraptor kept up with you, stopping at the corner of his cage. While you swept your thighs clean of fluids, you could hear the insistent tapping of his bigger claw. If Dr. Wu were to be believed, he could use this tapping as a method of echolocation, even though there hadn’t be a way to assert this theory yet.

You turned to look at your specimen, and noticed his penis hadn’t retracted into his cloaca yet. You suddenly felt guilty.

“It’s not fair that only I get all the fun, is it boy?”

He cocked his head a little, and there it was again. This unsettling gaze, the one that made you feel he could understand your words or even read your thoughts. You walked back to the cage, a new idea in your mind.

“Come here…” you coaxed while getting on your knees. He responded well and stood taller on his hind legs, as he wrapped his claws around the bar once more. You encouraged him to press himself closer to the cage, until you gently his cock in your hand to guide it along. Soon his erection was safely in your reach, between two bars, the same way his snout was before.

“Fuck…” You never had his genitals so close to you before. He was throbbing in your hand, wet from precum and the raptor looked down on you, expectantly, purring.

“You deserve that…” you had never wanted to taste him before, but the urge was too strong. You leaned closer and slid your tongue along his shaft, moaning softly. Claws clanged against the iron and the Indoraptor made a noise you never head before : Some sort of whimper. He also pressed himself as hard as he could against his side of the cage, thrusting himself against your face.

“Easy, boy” you laughed. “I’m sorry I always left you hanging before. I am a terrible caretaker…” you started licking again, feeling the wetness gather again between your legs. “you love that, don’t you?”

You raised your eyes and stood transfixed as his were now bright red and boring into yours. You felt small and vulnerable and wondered for a second if this was what a mouse felt in front of a cat.

“A-Alright…stay…” A last long, teasing slid of your tongue along his shaft before you finally took the tip into your mouth, sighing. A slight shriek came deep from the raptor’s throat and he jerked his hips, thrusting his cock deeper into your mouth.

“Hmm !!” you almost choked, surprised by his sudden movement, but you closed your eyes and let him move himself. Your mind went hazy as he fucked your mouth, fluids dripping onto your tongue. Your free hand went between your legs to stroke your clit, the other one holding his cock into place. You could feel from the throbbing of his dick and the trembling from his pelvis that he was already close, probably due to all the sexual frustration he accumulated. You promised yourself you would always get him off at least once during your sessions from now on. There were ways without entering the cage, after all.

You jerked your head back, panting, a mix of saliva and precum on your chin. “You are so rough…” you panted, hand stroking him rapidly while catching your breath. You looked at him again, terribly turned on by his musk and taste overwhelming your senses. His cries and groans were music to your ears and you took it back into your mouth. The jerking of his body made his hips smack against the cage, causing a loud metallic clang as the bars rattled.

You moaned and shivered as the now slick member throbbed and started to fill your mouth with powerful cumshots. You did your best to keep as much of the thick semen as you could into your mouth, encouraging the Indoraptor with strangled moans. You finally couldn’t hold it any longer and took him out of your mouth, coughing, cum dripping down your chin and onto your chest as your hand finished jerking him off dry, the other one rubbing yourself. “Oh fuck…” you groaned as you let him finish himself off on your face and in your hair, hips and dick jerking with each shot.

He calmed down at last, and you let him go as he dropped back on all four to look at you. You collected some of his fluids on your fingers, noticing it was thicker than human cum.

“A nice observation…” you smiled at him. “I don’t know how I could explain how I know this fact, though…”

You got back up, shooting a look at the clock on the wall. You had to clean up the area and then take a shower before the beginning on the shift. You promised yourself you would pay him another visit soon enough.

“Be a good boy with the scientists, okay? I will be back soon.”

He cocked his head and simply smiled at you with a purr.


End file.
